Hetalia Cursed
by Melody Beilschmidt-Carriedo
Summary: A curse that an evil prince put Gilbert under 2 years ago has returned to haunt the nations. Some of the nations will have a few problems including something with children. Includes: PruSpa, FrUK, RoChu, America, GerIta, and even all five Nordics!
1. Prologue

Cursed - Prologue

"Arthur, are you sure you can't break ze spell?" The white haired young woman asked. "I can't stay like zis!"

"I don't see what's so wrong, Gilly." The girl's best friend Antonio smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look so adorable as a girl."

Gilbert couldn't help blushing at the compliment. "T-Toni! St-Stop zat!" She yelled at the Spaniard, trying to keep the others from noticing the redness of her face.

"Well... Sorry, Gilbert." Arthur answered the question Gilbert had asked him. "The best I can do is make it to where you'll be able to return to your male self. If anyone tries to take the locket off, they could risk killing you. I-I'm sorry, but you might still turn into a girl at random times. I just don't know when."

"As long as I'm not permanently a girl, I'll live vith it."

"Alright. But remember, you asked for me to do this." Arthur told her as he waved his wand in front of the German girl.

In a flash of light, the former nation was a man once again. Only the gold and red locket around Gilbert's neck reminded everyone of the curse Gilbert was still under, even if he looked to be cured of it.

"Awww!" Antonio frowned, stepping away from Gilbert. "I-I guess I'll just go check on Romano then." He lowered his head as he walked out the door of the room.

"Toni!" Gilbert called out as he ran after him. "Hey, Antonio, wait up!"

Gilbert raced outside to see Antonio sitting on a nearby bench, his head buried in his hands. Gilbert let a small smile slip onto his face as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck from behind.

"Hey."

"Hey." Antonio sighed, pulling his face out of his hands to look at Gilbert. His face wasn't tear-stained, but he appeared depressed and like he'd been on the verge of crying.

"You okay?"

"I guess. I'm just a little down."

"Vhy is zat?"

"Well, have you ever liked someone, but you were too afraid to tell them? Then something happens and you can't help showing your love for them? But then everything goes back to normal, so you start to feel guilty for how you acted?"

"Yeah, actually." Gilbert let go of Antonio and walked around to sit next to him on the bench. "I've had feelings for one of my closest friends for avhile." Gilbert smiled and laid his head on Antonio's shoulder. "I guess it just took a curse for me to realise it."

"Really?" Antonio looked surprised at Gilbert. "Who?"

"Vell..." Gilbert lifted his head and looked into Antonio's green eyes, his red ones shinning with a strange emotion Antonio had never seen Gilbert have before. "You." Gilbert planted a quick kiss on Antonio's cheek.

"G-Gilbert..." Antonio began, seeming at a loss for words.

"Zis curse can be a good zing too, Toni." With that, Gilbert leaned in and kissed Antonio, this time on the lips.


	2. PruSpa

Cursed - Chapter 1

PruSpa

"Not tonight, Toni." Gilbert told the Spaniard, who's arms had crept around his waist under the covers. "I'm not feeling up for it."

"Awww! ?Como estas? Mi Corazon, what's wrong?" Antonio asked as he sat up in bed.

"I just don't feel like it, alright?"

"It's not alright when you don't feel like doing anything with me." Antonio leaned over Gilbert and kissed his cheek. "Mi corazon, you're always all for it."

"Well... I don't want to tonight." Gilbert rolled onto his back and pushed Antonio off. "Now, why don't you go to sleep?"

A cry came from the room next door. Gilbert grumbled at the sound and rolled out of bed.

"Great. Ve've been talking so much, ve voke ze baby." Gilbert glared at Antonio. "Vait here. I'll go get her to sleep... Again."

Antonio watched as Gilbert threw on a t-shirt and walked out of the bedroom. Gilbert had been like this for a whole month now, ever since their daughter had been born. He refused anything that they used to do in bed before the incident that sent Gilbert into pain and strong mood swings. Antonio was surprised that Gilbert hadn't slept on the couch or sent him to sleep somewhere other than their bed.

It had been about a year and half since the wedding. For six months after getting married, Antonio and Gilbert had played around in bed. One night at the end of the six months, they had gone a little too far.

Because Gilbert was curse, they had to be careful in bed. They had figured out that the locket only turned Gilbert into a girl when he got too excited about something. The locket had also kept Gilbert as a girl all through pregnancy.

One night they had been doing their usual rutine, and they went a little too far. Gilbert had turned into a girl while they were messing around in bed. Instead of stopping, they didn't notice.

Then in the morning, Gilbert had still been a girl. It was a few months until they had both realized what had happened.

"Gilly hasn't been the same, huh?" A voice called from the entrance to the room. Antonio looked up to see Romano leaning in the doorframe.

The crying had stop by now, but Gilbert hadn't came back from their daughter's room.

"Romano? What are you doing up?"

"That stupid child of yours woke me up. What are you doing waking the baby by argueing instead of tapping Gilbert?"

"Gilbert doesn't want to tonight."

"So?"

"So, I can't force him to anything!"

A loud wail and a bang on the wall told Antonio he'd said that too loud and made Gilbert more mad.

"That baby doesn't know when to shut up, does she?"

"Romano, I'm sure that when you have a child, you'll think differently about children."

"No way! I'll never have children!"

"I bet your girlfriend has other thoughts about that." Antonio gestured to behind Romano. Kanoni, Romano's girlfriend and Arthur's daughter, stood behind Romano.

Romano turned around to see her.

"Oh. Hey, beautiful. What are you doing up?"

"I'm not stupid, sweety." Kanoni smiled, kissing Romano's cheek. "I knew you weren't going to the bathroom. No one takes that long."

Kanoni rolled her eyes and grabbed Romano's shirt, dragging him back to his bedroom. She'd been staying there ever since she and Gilbert moved in. Antonio was certain that Ludwig was happy to get them out of his house.

Finally, Gilbert returned to the bedroom. The house was silent except for Gilbert's footsteps. He yawned and flopped down under the covers. He was soon in a deep sleep.

Antonio sighed, then he laid back down. He rolled onto his side, his back to Gilbert, and tried to get some sleep as well.


	3. FrUK

Cursed - Chapter 2

FrUK

"Mon cheri, come on! Let me in!" Francis called out as he banged on the door. Arthur had locked himself in his bedroom. Francis was getting worried. Arthur normally locked the front door when he didn't want Francis near him. Something had to be wrong.

"Go away, Francis! And don't call me 'mon cheri'!" Arthur called from inside the bedroom, his voice strangely higher in pitch.

"Arthur, is something wrong?" Francis asked through the door. Of course something was wrong, but he wouldn't know what it was unless he asked.

"N-No! Just go away!"

"I'm not leaving until I know that everything is fine."

"Everything's fine! Just leave!"

"No." Francis banged against the door. "I'll break this door down if I have to, Arthur! I'm worried about you. So are Alfred and Mathieu."

Arthur sighed. "Fine."

Arthur unlocked the door and walked out. At least, Francis thought it was Arthur.

It was a girl. She had spiked blonde hair like Arthur, and his adorable green eyes were her's. She wore a pair of Arthur's pajamas that Francis thought looked cute on Arthur.

"A-Arthur? Mon cheri, what happened to you?"

"Quit calling me 'mon cheri'!" The girl snapped. She had Arthur's fabulous british accent and attitude towards Francis. "I'm Arthur, but what happened is kind of a long story."

"Well..." Francis led Arthur to the kitchen and had her sit down in a chair. "We have all morning. I'll make us some breakfast while you explain." Arthur tried to get away as Francis kissed her on the forehead.

"Fr-Francis!" Arthur pushed Francis away. "Go make your stupid breakfast, you bloody frog!"

Francis smiled at Arthur and straightened up.

"Very well, mon cheri." Francis walked off to the counter to start cooking. "So, how did this all happen?"

"Well..." Arthur fiddled with her pajama top as she started to explain. "You know how that dark prince gave Gilbert a locket that cursed him?"

"Oui." Francis replied, remembering the time they had been sent to another world where the german boy had been held captive by a prince of darkness. "Don't tell me you've found a similar locket around your neck."

"Thankfully, no." Arthur and Francis sighed simutaneously with relief. "Remember when Gilbert asked me to break the curse?"

"Oui."

"Well..." Arthur looked down at her hands. "I think the spell finally backfired on me."

"What do you mean, mon chere?" Francis laid a plate with some crepes on the table in front of Arthur.

"I mean..." Arthur turned her head away from Francis. "My spell that turned Gilbert back into a boy and limited the effects of his curse backfired." Arthur looked up at Francis, tears were starting to slip down her cheeks. "My spell put me under the same curse as Gilbert."

"What?" Francis looked at the brit in confusion. "How can you end up with the same curse? You don't even have the locket."

"When I did the spell that would limit the curse, it transfered parts of the curse to others who were in the room." Arthur hugged Francis for comfort, burying her face in his shirt.

"But..." Francis began, looking down at the beautiful girl hugging him. "You weren't the only one in the room. And Antonio and I weren't effected."

Arthur sniffled and stopped hugging Francis.

"Only certain people were effected, including me." Arthur looked away, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Is it like Gilbert's curse is now? Where it only happens at certain times?"

"I-I guess so. I-If it took this long for me to notice, th-then yeah. I-It only ha-happens at certain t-times." Arthur was stuttering, still upset about what had happened.

"It will be okay, mon cheri." Francis assured, stroking the brit's blonde hair. "I'll help you through this."

"I'm sure you just want to tap me." Arthur grumbled, getting up out of her seat. "You've always tried since before we divorced. Why would now be any different?"

"It's not as much fun when you're emotionally vulnerable." Francis muttered. He smiled at Arthur and spoke louder. "I wouldn't hurt my love in his greatest time of need."

Arthur glared at Francis. It wasn't the same hard, angry glare Arthur usually gave to comments like that. Instead, it was soft and followed by Arthur running over and hugging Francis, nearly knocking him over.

"I hate how sweet you can be, you bloody frog!" Arthur giggled and kissed Francis.


	4. RoChu

Cursed - Chapter 3

RuChu

"Mother! Adam took my doll again!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"MOTHER!"

Ivan rubbed his head as he walked over to the two fighting children.

"Adam, give your sister back her doll." Ivan looked down at the brown haired boy, he looked so much like Yao, but there was no relation. Ivan and Yao had adopted Adam and his twin brother Pak shortly after adopting Mongolia. Now Adam got in trouble alot.

"I don't have it." Adam said plainly. "Maybe Pak's dog ate it."

"Your brother's pet only eats actual food, Adam." Ivan gave an exasberated sigh and held out his hand. "Hand it over."

"Fine." Adam drooped his head and handed Ivan the doll. Ivan handed the doll back to his daughter before glaring at Adam. "Go to your room and think about the consiquences of stealing and lying."

Adam stood and slumped off to his and Pak's bedroom.

"Why are you always so hard on him?" Yao asked as he walked up. "He's just a child."

"Well, you should know better than anyone about having to raise lots of children." Ivan replied warmly, he turned to see his love holding a box. "What's in the box?"

"A present for Adam." Yao replied. "I thought it might help him to not act like such a pain."

Ivan smiled at his love's idea. He wrapped Yao in a hug.

"That's a wonderful idea, Yao!" As he hugged Yao, Ivan felt something strange on Yao's chest. He decided to ignore it for now.

Later that night, Ivan walked into the bedroom after tucking in the children. Yao was already curled up under the covers.

Ivan slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around Yao.

"What are you doing, Ivan?" Yao chuckled and rolled over to look at Ivan, who just smiled. "You do remember that I'm not a girl, right?"

Ivan just smiled as he pulled Yao closer. Of course he knew that Yao wasn't a girl! He just liked the Chinese boy being close to him.

Ivan kissed Yao's head and pulled him into a more comfortable position. Rolling onto his back, taking Yao with him. Now Ivan lay on his back, Yao laying ontop of him.

Ivan felt the same strange thing on Yao's chest as before pressing against his own chest. He looked at Yao in worry and confusion. Yao was blushing about their postion in bed.

"Yao, you alright, da?"

"Y-Yes. Wh-Why wouldn't I be?"

"You feel strange." Ivan gestured to Yao's chest, which seemed larger than he'd remembered. "Right there."

"I-I'm fine, Ivan. Honest."

"Then what's on your chest?"

"M-My shirt."

"Under that?"

"M-My skin."

"Then you won't mind taking off your shirt, da?"

"Of course I mind! I like to sleep with my shirt on!"

"You don't have to sleep without your shirt on. You just have to take your shirt off for a moment."

Yao let out a sigh. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

Ivan shook his head.

"Very well." Yao got out of bed and walked to the bedroom door. He closed the door. Then, he turned to look at Ivan.

"Alright, first, I just want you to know that I wasn't like this before this morning." Yao took a deep breath then he slipped off the shirt he'd been wearing.

Ivan gasped at what he saw. His face turned a bright red and he looked away quickly. He felt a bit embarrassed at seeing them, but, at the same time, he kind of liked the idea of Yao being a girl.

"That's why I didn't want to take off my shirt." Yao grumbled as he put his shirt back on. "I've been like this all day. Kiku almost thought I was a cute stranger that might be interested."

"Well, I can see why." Ivan tried to smile. "You are very atractive."

Yao blushed and curled up in bed next to Ivan.

"Just go to sleep, sweetie."


	5. Forever Alone - US

Cursed - Chapter 4

US X... No one?

Alfred woke to the sound of crying. He covered his ears and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't.

"I wish you guys would stop coming over until that thing's old enough to not wake me up!" Alfred squealed. He froze at the sound of his own voice, but it wasn't his voice. It came from his mouth, but it was too high to be his voice.

He got out of bed and quickly raced to the bathroom, tripping over his own pants at times.

Once he got to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. He saw a beautiful girl staring back at him. She had short dirty blonde hair like him and the same blue eyes. She wore his glasses and had the exact same curl of hair that he had. She even had his clothes on.

Alfred screamed in shock at the girl. The shrill scream caused Alfred's bother Matthew to race in.

"Al, what's wrong?" He called as he entered the bathroom. He took one look at Alfred and screamed as well.

"Boys, stop screaming!" Flora growled as she walked in. "Whoa. Amy, what happened?"

"I-I don't know!" Alfred freaked out, not bothering with the nickname his sister-in-law called him.

"Something had to have happened. You can't have just turned into girl overnight."

As Matthew said that, Alfred's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Flora asked as Alfred looked at his caller ID.

Alfred glared at her and answered his phone.

"What do you want?" Alfred growled.

/Alfred, I just want to ask you a quick question./ The frenchman's voice was full of worry about something.

"And if I don't want to answer?"

/I can easliy just hand the phone to Arthur./

"Do it then. I'd rather speak to dad than you."

/Alright. Very well. Mon cheri, Alfred only want's to speak to you./

Alfred waited as the two adults talked until finally Arthur picked up.

/Alfred, did anything happen to you?/ The female voice Francis had claimed to be Arthur spoke.

"Um... Just a little genderswap. You?"

/Same./

"Must suck for you."

/Why?/

"Francis could get you pregnant! I don't want that to happen to you!"

/It won't. Not unless I allow him. Which I won't./

"How'd this happen?"

/I belive bits of Gilbert's curse released into us and maybe a few others who were at the meeting when I limited the effects of Gilbert's curse on him./

"But... Why would it just now start showing up?"

/I'm not sure. But we need to go to every nation and see who's been effected. Those who have will need to come to a meeting I'll be hosting./

/I'll be there too. Just to make sure everythings goes without a hitch./

"Is that such a good idea?"

/What do you mean? I'd make a wonderful bodyguard!/

/Francis, maybe you should stay outside the meeting and keep watch. You might go crazy with so many girls in the same room./

/Fine./

"Then it's a mission!"


	6. GerIta

Cursed - Chapter 5

GerIta

"Daddy!" Ludwig heard the squeal and felt the extra weight plop onto his stomache. He jolted up to see the inocent blue eyes of Amelia, the second oldest adopted daughter of his and Feliciano's. She smiled sweetly and kissed Ludwig's cheek, then kissed Feli's cheek.

"Moma," She shook Feli a bit. "Time to get up!"

Ludwig always got curious about why the girls would rough-house with him, but acted so sweet with Feli.

"Hm? Ve?" Feli woke and looked at Amelia. "Morning, Amelia."

"Morning, Moma!" Amelia squealed, sliding off the bed. "Guess what Bridget, Candace, and I did!"

"Make anuder mess?" Ludwig grumbled. He had thought the three girls would have been a piece of cake to raise. But he had been wrong. The three girls were a large handful that the two men alone couldn't take care of.

Arthur always came over at the same time everyday to help with the girls. He was able to handle them all by himself when Ludwig and Feli were at work, something that was still mysterious to Ludwig.

"Luddy!" Feli giggled. He smiled at Ludwig. "I'm sure they wouldn't do that before we woke!"

"You'd be surprised." Ludwig muttered.

Amelia led both adults to the dining room. Bridget was setting plates of delicious looking food on the table.

"Moma! Daddy!" Bridget squealed, running over and pulling on Ludwig's hand. She and Amelia led them to the table and seated them.

"Ve?" "Vhat's all zis?" The two men looked at each other in confusion. The girls never did this sort of thing.

"We just wanted to make you a special breakfast!" Amelia told them, a large smile spread across her face.

"Alright." Ludwig glared at the two girls. "Vhat did ya do zis time? And vhere's your sister?"

"Here I am!" The youngest, Candace, called out as she raced out of the kitchen with a coffee mug. "Here's your coffee, Papa!" Candace smiled sweetly as she handed Ludwig the mug, filled almost full of coffee, made just how Ludwig liked it.

"Seriously." Ludwig sipped his coffee and glared at the three girls. "You must have done something horrible to be acting so nice to us."

"But, Papa. We wouldn't do anything bad on yours and Mama's aniversary!" Candace handed Ludwig a note written in crayon. It had the day's date and 'Mama and Papa's aniversary' on it.

"Awww! How sweet!" Feli gushed about the girls being nice for their adopted parents' wedding aniversary.

"Yeah. Real sweet." Ludwig looked down at his breakfast. The eggs were placed on the plate in the shape of a heart and the sausage made a smiley face on top of the eggs.

"Do you like it, Papa?" Candace looked up at Ludwig. Ludwig looked at her and smiled.

"Sweety, it's perfect." He lifted her up and placed her in his lap. "Vill you help Papa eat it?"

"Okay." Candace spoke shyly, she was the quietest of the bunch, and Ludwig liked her the most because of it.

After breakfast, Feli had gone to the bathroom. When he came out, Ludwig had already gone to work. Feli had the day off after what had happened the previous morning and his boss finding out that he'd been turned into a girl.

Romano wasn't going to be happy when he got to work today. Their boss had told Feli yesterday that he should take the next few days off and his brother would do his work. Feli had slipped a note onto Romano's desk before he left that will tell Romano to bring him his work since their boss wouldn't let him bring it home the previous day.

"Moma?" Bridget looked up at Feli. "Are you alright? You don't look good."

"I-I'm fine, Bridget." Feli reassured the oldest child as he went and sat down on the couch.

"No, you're not." Bridget shook her head and looked worriedly at Feli. "I found something when I went to the bathroom right after you came out." Bridget held up the little gadget Feli had used in the bathroom to check something.

"I-I thought I got rid of that!"

"It was in the trash. On top, actually." Bridget placed it on the table and looked back at Feli. "You haven't told Dad, have you?"

"No. He'd be furious."

"Why? It's not fully your fault! It takes two to make a child."

"I haven't told him about being stuck as a girl."

"Oh."

"You girls can't tell him either!"

"Why not? Moma, you're going to have a baby! Isn't that great! Maybe Dad will like the child! Then Candace won't be his only favorite!"

"Bridget, Ludwig cares for all of you equally. He just has an easier time with quiet, gentle children who don't jump on him."

"Oh. Oops. Sorry." Bridget appologized. Then she winked at Feli with a smile. "Don't worry, Moma. This will be our little secret!"


	7. PruSpa 2

Cursed - Chapter 6

PruSpa

Antonio put on his jacket and looked at the others in the house. Gilbert smiled at him and fixed his tie, which he purposely tied like a shoe lace so he could have Gilbert help him.

"Be careful today, alright?" Antonio told his love as he kissed Gilbert's forehead. "I don't want to come home to an empty house without a note again."

"I'll be fine." Gilbert smiled at Antonio. "Kanoni will help me with Melody. And we can handle anyone who tries to take us."

"Still, I-I worry about you, Gilly."

"I know, Toni." Gilbert kissed Antonio before pushing him out the door. "Better hurry! You two don't wanna be late!"

Antonio nodded. He and Romano raced to the car. Gilbert watched with a smile as Antonio hopped into the driver's seat.

"Come on." Gilbert spoke once the guys were pulling out onto the road. "Let's get some breakfast and feed Melody."

"Alright!" Kanoni skipped into the kitchen and started cooking. Gilbert remembered when the two had been at Ludwig's house. Feli and Kanoni both loved to cook. Maybe that was why Gilbert hated when Antonio asked him to cook? Because he had been used to other people wanting to do it instead.

Gilbert just shrugged and walked to his daughter's bedroom. The nursery had been painted a soft pink with cute little animals. The crib was plain, but it was sweet and simple.

The little angel in the crib had cute curly blonde hair and sweet blue eyes. She was asleep, cuddling her doll that her father had given her. Gilbert smiled down at the sweet child, but he remembered the pain she had caused.

"How can something so small and innocent cause so much pain for anyone?" Gilbert sighed and stroked the small child's hair. "I don't want to feel that pain again."

"Maybe it won't be as painful next time aru." A voice spoke from behind Gilbert.

"Maybe you should stay out of my business, Kanoni." Gilbert snarled as he turned around. He froze as he looked at the boy before him.

The boy had short black hair and strange bluish lavender eyes, kind of like Ivan's. He wore a red and white Chinese outfit and a long white scarf that touched the floor. He had a shy smile and held a small stuffed panda holding a sunflower.

"Ho-Who are you?" Gilbert stuttered in shock at the boy. He was a teenager, but he was as tall as Gilbert.

"I-I'm Chao aru." The boy's voice was small, but Gilbert could detect a hint of both Chinese and Russian in his voice.

"What are you doing here, Chao?" Gilbert questioned, keeping himself between the boy and the baby. "Do your parents even know your here?"

"M-My parents have no idea of my eh-existence yet aru." Chao looked down at his feet as he spoke. "I-I came to give s-something to my love b-before she even knew about m-me aru."

"Vhat? Vho is your love? Vhy vould she be here?"

"Da. H-Her name i-is Melody aru. Y-You probably don't believe me, b-but I'm telling the truth aru."

"Vhat is it you vant to give her?"

"This aru." Chao held out the stuffed panda to Gilbert. "I-It's to help her not to be afraid of the dark aru."

"Z-Zanks." Now Gilbert was stuttering again. "H-How-?

"I'm from the future aru." Chao spoke with a smile. "I won't be born for about another year aru."

"Is that how you know so much about Melody?"

"Da. I-In the future, w-we are i-in love aru."

"Anyzing you can tell me about mine and Toni's future?"

"Da, I-I guess so." Chao smiled shyly.

Gilbert braced himself for the news about how they would be in the years to come.


	8. FrUK 2

Cursed - Chapter 7

FrUK

Arthur paced the bedroom, refusing to lay down while Francis was sprawled out on the bed. She couldn't think of anything more disturbing than sleeping with her ex-husband again. Well, actually sleeping with her now full grown son would be even more disturbing. Especially how she was now.

She had messaged all the nations that had access to either a phone or email about the meeting for those who've had the effects of the backfired spell. She knew Alfred was coming, the poor boy was stuck as girl just like his father. Matthew had told her that he and Flora were fine, but he'd accompany his brother to the meeting so Al wouldn't be alone.

No one else had answered or replied back about whether or not they'd be coming.

Surely, Gilbert would come, it was his curse after all. Anyone else would be hard to determine without anyone answering messages.

"Mon cheri," A sleepy French voice brought Arthur away from her thoughts. The Frenchman had gotten out of bed and now had his arms wrapped comfortingly around Arthur. "Give it a rest for today. You've been up all night worrying about the other nations. Come lay down."

"Francis..." Arthur leaned into the Frenchman's warm comforting embrace. "I-I always forget how comforting you were when we were together."

"Does that mean we'll get back together, mon cheri?"

"No. But it does mean I'll let you stay in my house longer." Arthur smirked as she stepped out of the hug and walked over to the bed.

"Well, it's a start." Francis smiled and climbed into bed on the other side.

"Just one thing, Francis." Arthur looked at Francis with a smile.

"Anything for you, mon cheri." Francis reached his hand over to stroke Arthur's hair.

Arthur grabbed Francis's arm and glared at the Frenchman.

"Keep your clothes on, or you'll be sleeping on the couch." Arthur growled, putting the Frenchman's hand down on the bed in between them and rolling over.

"Very well, mon cheri." Francis let out a disappointed sigh. He had hoped he'd be able to get more from Arthur being a girl. He'd hoped that they could fix their relationship and become a happy couple again, just like they had been back when Alfred and Matthew had been little kids many years ago.

Francis just rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, hoping he can go to sleep quickly.


	9. RoChu 2

Cursed - Chapter 8

RoChu

Yao woke in the morning on top of Ivan in bed.

"Aiyah!" Yao blushed at the position. At least they both had clothes on last night. Yao couldn't imagine going through the same thing Gilbert had been through when he'd been pregnant with Antonio's daughter. Not to mention, Ivan would probably freak out if they had to take care of a fourth child. The three they adopted were enough of a handful, they didn't need to take care of a baby too.

"Morning, Yao Yao." Ivan opened his eyes and smiled at Yao. He wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful today."

Yao smiled, her face turning a bright red. Ivan was normally flirty with her, but today, he seemed to act a little differently. Was it because Yao was now a girl? But why would that change anything? Ivan had always known that Yao was quite feminine for a man, why would turning into a girl change how Yao was seen by her Russian companion?

"Everything's alright, Yao Yao, da?" Yao snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ivan. Worry shone brightly in his bluish lavender eyes.

"E-Everything's fine aru." Yao assured Ivan. Technically, it wasn't a lie. Yao was fine and she just wanted Ivan to stop worrying.

"Alright." Yao smiled at the sweet Russian as he replied with a small smile.

Yao yelped as she felt Ivan sit up in bed, lifting her onto his lap. The large Russian chuckled as Yao clung to his shirt in surprise.

"Yao, it's alright." He spoke sweetly as he stroked Yao's long black hair. "I'm not going to throw you or anything."

Yao released her grip and sat on Ivan's lap. Her face was a bright red and she tried to cover it with her hands.

"You look very cute when you blush, Yao Yao." Yao looked up at Ivan, who had a large grin on his face.

"Let's just go get breakfast ready and wake the kids." Yao slipped off Ivan's lap and off the bed. She walked off out of the bedroom to get breakfast started, leaving Ivan sitting on the bed staring at the door.

Ivan took a deep breath and then got out of bed as well. He changed into his usual work clothes and went to wake the children.

Pak and Mongolia were the easiest to wake, Adam took some hassle. Ivan threatened to smack Adam in the face with his pipe. That certainly woke the kid.

Once the children were off at school and Ivan was at work, Yao had the house to herself. She wasn't exactly a housewife, but she didn't get scheduled to go to work often anymore.

Yao walked around the house and did the chores that were usually left after everyone had left the house for the day.

"This family's a bunch a pigs!" Yao chuckled as she picked up the dishes from breakfast. The kids usually made a mess, they were kids. But today, there were vodka spills on the table from when Adam had started bugging Ivan at the breakfast table. Ivan always drank a little before he went to work. Yao could never understand why.

After about an hour of cleaning, Yao had the house spotless. She smiled at her work and sat down on the couch to check her phone. She hadn't looked at it since the previous morning when Kiku had called wondering where his friend Heracles could be. Yao had suggested Kiku, oh I don't know, check the man's freaking home country! He's the personification of Greece! Why would he be anywhere else but his home country?

"One missed called from Arthur aru?" Yao looked at the phone. "Why was Arthur calling me yesterday?"

Yao dialed the number left from the missed call. It rang for awhile before a French voice answered.

/Hello?/ He sounded tired.

"Francis aru?"

/Yao? What are you doing calling so late?/

"Late aru?!" Yao looked at the clock on her phone. "But it's ten o'clock in the morning aru!"

/Time difference, Yao./

"Oh. Sorry aru."

/So, why did you call?/

"Arthur had called me yesterday aru."

Francis yawned.

/Oh, yes. She did, didn't she?/

"She aru?!"

/Yes. She. Arthur's stuck as a girl at the moment. She wants everyone who's had the same thing happen to come over for a meeting next week./

"A-Alright aru. I-I'll tell Kiku."

/Has it happened to him too?/

"I'm not sure. He called yesterday wondering where Heracles was, but his voice started squeaking after awhile."

/Alright. So we'll be seeing you at the meeting?/

"Yes aru."

/Good. Then Arthur and I shall meet you there./


	10. North American Bros!

Cursed - Chapter 9

US North American Bros!

"Al, are you packed yet?" Matthew called from the living room. He and his brother were going to go on a trip to stay with their parents until after the meeting Arthur was planning. They had agreed to help Arthur and Francis to locate every nation from the meeting after their trip to that other world called Ninjago.

Matthew had liked it in Ninjago. No one forgot about him and he'd been great friends with a robot that had allowed him to take his place for the time as the white ninja of ice.

Matthew had liked the feeling being a ninja in Ninjago had given him. He'd understood why Alfred always wanted to be the hero. Well... Matthew didn't really believe Alfred did it because it made him feel good to help. He probably just liked the attention.

"Hurry up!" Matthew called again.

"Sorry, Mattie!" Alfred called from her room. "I can't find any clothes that fit me!"

Matthew just sighed. His brother had been turned into a girl recently and now she apparently couldn't fit in any of her clothes.

"Why do girls have to be smaller than guys?" Matthew muttered to himself.

"Oooooh!" Flora, Matthew's wife, exclaimed! "Amy! We can go clothes shopping for you!"

"Ummm... Why does that NOT make me feel any better?" Alfred moaned as she threw on a plain t-shirt and some jean shorts. She walked down the stairs barefoot. "Just one problem; I can't wear any of my shoes."

"You can borrow a pair of mine!" Flora raced off to the guest bedroom and came back with a pair of bright red hightops about the size Alfred's feet were at the moment.

"Ummm... Well, at least their red." Alfred put on the shoes and walked around a bit. "And their quite comfortable."

"Great! Let's go!" Flora raced over and pushed Alfred towards the door. "Bye, Matt! We'll be back!"

"Alright, girls!" Matthew chuckled. "Don't get anything too flashy, okay? This IS my older brother after all."

"We won't!"

At the mall, Alfred was dragged to the women's fashions. A section of the store that she prefered to stay away from. On the bright side, if she'd been born a girl, she'd have had to go bra shopping with Francis. And having him for a step-parent was bad enough.

"What kinds of clothes do girls usually wear, sis?" Alfred asked as she looked at a sparkly red and white dress.

"That would make you look like a candy cane!" Flora told her and dragged her over to some cuter choices.

"Th-These seem very..."

"Hot?" Flora grabbed a couple of outfits and led Alfred to the dressing rooms.

Alfred tried on the first outfit. A short red blouse and a miniskirt.

"This feels like a crime against my manhood." Alfred complained.

"What manhood?" Flora snickered. "Your a woman."

"Haha." Alfred groaned. "I'm gonna try a different outfit."

The second outfit was a short red hoodie, a white skimpy, bra-like tank top(I don't know what it's called), and blue jean shorts.

"Does this make my butt look big?" Alfred asked as she showed Flora the outfit.

"No. But it does make it easier for boys to notice your butt and breasts."

"Yeah. I feel like I'm wearing just a bra under this hoodie and it's rather uncomfortable." Alfred walked back into the dressing room and changed back to her normal clothes. "I don't think any of these outfits suit me, Flora. How 'bout I get some monster truck t-shirts and smaller jeans?"

"Come on, Amy. Just one more left." Flora handed Alfred a hanger with a brown jacket similar to the one Alfred normally wore. "You're gonna love it."

Alfred tried on the last outfit. It had a skimpy Red and white striped top, a smaller version of Alfred's usual jacket, and blue jean shorts.

"This actually looks kinda cool." Alfred smiled at her sister-in-law. "Wonder what Arthur and Francis will think of me wearing this!"


	11. GerIta 2

Cursed - Chapter 10

GerIta

Ludwig had come home the previous night tired and had gone straight to bed. He hadn't said 'hello' or 'goodnight' to Feli and the children. He had just went straight to bed.

When he woke, Feli was curled up next to him. The smaller man looked so sweet and peaceful, using Ludwig's chest as a pillow and sleeping soundly.

Ludwig smiled at Feli and stroked his hair. Feli must have had a hard day at work the day before.

"Feli," Ludwig gave a slight push as he tried to get up. "Feli, it's time to get up."

"Ve?" Feli sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked like he had just gotten to sleep or something. The perky Italian wasn't acting like himself.

"Is everyzing alright?"

"Ve, everything's fine, Luddy." Feli leaned in and rested his head on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Zat's good. I vouldn't vant anyzing to happen to my love and our child."

Feli smiled, then the smile faded.

"O-Our child?" Feli looked up at Ludwig in shock. "Y-You know?"

Ludwig nodded. "You and the girls are horrible at hiding zings from me."

"Ludwig, please don't be mad."

"Mad?" Ludwig chuckled. "Vhy vould I be mad? I'm going to have a child who isn't an adopted child related to Arthur! We'll have zat family you alvays vanted! Isn't zat great?"

"I-I guess." Feli looked down at her hands, which were now wrapped in Ludwig's large, strong hands.

"Vhat's vrong?" Ludwig let go of Feli's hands and wrapped them around her body. "Do you not vant a baby?"

"I-It's not that! I-It's just..." Feli looked up at Ludwig, worry in her eyes. "What if you don't like the baby when it comes?"

"Feli..." Ludwig pulled Feli into a hug. "Vhy vould you zink such a zing? Of course I'll like zhe baby! It vill be an adorable little German/Italian!"

"Ve? Luddy, are you feeling alright?" Feli giggled.

"Of course!" Ludwig smiled.

"Time to wake up, sweetie." Ludwig's smile faded as the scene around him darkened. Feli's voice could still be heard.

"Luddy, wakey wakey!"

Ludwig jolted awake to see Feli leaning over him. The smaller nation looked very worried.

"Ludwig, is everything alright?"

"It's fine, Feli." Ludwig sat up and looked over at Feli. He was wearing a cute pink dress with an apron and the smell of a delicious breakfast wafted from the kitchen. "Vhat's vith ze dress?"

"Oh. I was baking." Feli blushed. "I-I'll just get changed."

"Alright."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Hm?"

"You were having a strange dream when I woke you." Feli pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of pants from the closet. "You were also talking in your sleep."

"Oh." Ludwig looked at his hands. "I-It vas nozing. J-Just a stupid dream."

"Please." Feli sat down next to Ludwig. He must have changed quickly because he was now wearing the t-shirt and pants he'd pulled out of the closet. "I want to know."

"Vell..." Ludwig didn't really want to tell Feli about him dreaming of Feli being pregnant. "It vas about you..."

"Ve? Me?"

"Ja." Ludwig could feel himself start to blush. "And... You vere..." He couldn't even bring himself to say the word to him.

"What?"

"Pre- Pre-" Ludwig choked on the word.

"Pregnant?" Feli asked, putting a hand on Ludwig's.

Ludwig slowly nodded, his face feeling red hot with embarrasment.

Feli hugged Ludwig and smiled nervously. "I have something to tell you."


	12. PruSpa 3

Cursed - Chapter 11

PruSpa

"Toni! I'm so glad your home!" Gilbert raced over to the Spaniard and hugged him. "You von't believe zhe kind of day I've had!"

"What happened, mi corazon?" Antonio stood there in shock, Gilbert was never THIS happy for him to get home. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!" Gilbert smiled. He seemed too perky. "I just vant you to meet our house guest!"

"House guest? Gilbert, who's our house guest?"

"Chao! Come meet Antonio!" Gilbert called down the hall.

"Shhhhh!" A teenage boy poked his head into the room and shushed them. "Melody is still sleep!"

"Sorry."

"Gilbert, who the heck is that?"

"Toni, zhis is Chao. He's from zhe future. He's stuck here until he gets his timetravel vatch fix."

"I-It's just a small repair." The tall teen spoke softly, his voice mostly caught behind his long white scarf. "I-I won't be here long. I-I'd stay with my parents, b-but they don't know of me yet a-and Mother doesn't really like strangers in Father's house."

Antonio looked at the boy. He looked like a mix of the cutest parts of Yao and Ivan. He had Yao's black hair and liking of those red chinese outfits. He had Ivan's eyes, height, quietness, and liking of large scarfs.

"Hey, kid, who're your parents? You kind of look like Yao and Ivan." Antonio questioned the kid.

"A-Actually..." The boy shuffled his feet. "My mother's n-name is Yao, a-and my father's is Ivan."

"And you're from the future?"

"W-Well, d-da."

"When do you think Yao will start expecting you?" Antonio smiled, he loved to talk about his friends and any adorable children they had.

"Father should get Mother pregnant any day now." Chao told Antonio about how things are for him in his normal life and time. Chao's big sister had gotten married and moved out, so did Chao's brothers. Chao lived alone in a club house that his father helped him build.

"It sounds lonely."

"It's alright. I have the sweetest girl in the world. She sneaks away from her parents to see me, risking a beating from her mother."

"All for you?"

"That's what she told me aru."

"Who's this wonderful young lady? Who's her horrible mother?" Antonio's second question made Gilbert stiffen. He'd been trying to make some snacks, avoiding the stove due to past experiences.

"I-I'd rather not say." Chao looked at Gilbert with a smile that said; 'I won't ruin your relationship'.

"I understand." Antonio smiled at the Chinese/Russian boy. "No need to hurt your future!"


	13. FrUK 3

Cursed - Chapter 12

FrUK

Arthur woke from a very peaceful sleep. It had been a couple days since Francis had started staying with Arthur. The frenchman seemed to frequently worry about her ever since he'd found out about the spell backfiring.

Matthew and Alfred were to be coming to the house any day now. The two boys, well one boy and one girl at the moment, were going to stay with Arthur and Francis until after the meeting Arthur had planned to happen in about five days.

Arthur sat up and stretched, a yawn escaping her mouth. She looked down at herself in bed. She wasn't wearing her pajamas, they were laying in a pile on the floor next to the bed.

Arthur almost squealed at the sight. She looked over at the sleeping frenchman

"I'm scared to look." She muttered, face turning a bright shade of red. "If he's naked, I swear I'll kill that bloody frog!"

Arthur slowly and carefully pulled the blanket off of Francis. Sure enough, he had nothing on. But he DID have a wine bottle in his hand. An empty wine bottle, at that.

"Please tell me we did NOT get drunk last night and then screw around in bed!"

"Hmm?" Francis opened his eyes to a flustered Arthur, a flustered Arthur without clothes on. He sat up and looked at her. "Mon cheri? Where are your clothes?"

Arthur's face turned bright red. She just covered her face with one hand and pointed at Francis with the other.

Francis, a bit confused, looked at the empty wine bottle in his hand and then at himself. His face reddened as well.

"I-I..."

"We were both drunk!" Arthur groaned. "Now I'll need to take some of those stupid tests to make sure you didn't get me pregnant again!"

Francis was still stunned. He remembered getting Arthur pregnant once, but it had been a long time ago. That was how they'd ended up with Matthew. How it had happened back then, Francis was still unsure. Arthur's pregnancy had always confused him, but he still liked it!

Arthur got out of bed, put on her clothes, and went to the bathroom with a box of something.

Francis decided to get dressed too. So he got up and scooped up his clothes.

Once he was fully dressed, Arthur stomped out of the bathroom and off to the living room. She did NOT look pleased. Something told Francis that he'd have to live through Arthur's weird cravings and mood swings once more.

Francis walked into the living room to see Arthur eating some ice cream, alot of ice cream.

"Cravings, mon cheri?"

"Don't call me that, frog!"

A knock at the door drew their attention. Francis walked to the door and opened the door for the two North American siblings. Alfred ran in dragging her little brother Matthew. They both sat on the couch across from Arthur. Alfred smiled and snacked on some french fries and apple slices.

"What's with the apples, Alfred?" Arthur questioned the strange change in snacks consumed by the American. "I thought you preferred hamburgers?"

"I do." Alfred looked down at her snack. "But I think I'll just have a couple at mealtimes."

"What caused this change in diet, mon ami?"

"Don't call me that, Francis." Alfred grumbled. "You lost that privledge when you and Dad divorced."

"But he asked a good question, Alfred." Arthur gave the girl a worried look. "Why have you decided to finally change your eating habits?"

"Well..." Alfred munched on an apple slice. "I-I guess I just don't want to look fat, that's all."

"As long as your eating healthier, I'm glad." Arthur smiled.

"Speaking of a change in eating habits..." Alfred looked at the ice cream container in Arthur's hands with confusion. "Why are you eating ice cream? You hate anything sweet!"


	14. RoChu 3

Cursed Chapter 13

RoChu

"Kiku. Kiku, open up!" Yao called as she banged on the Japanese boy's door. Kiku had moved out of Yao's house a few years ago and had his own place now. He lived alone, except when his friends or, dare I say it, boyfriend came over.

There was no answer. Yao knew for certain something was wrong. The squeak in his voice on the phone, no answering the door for guests or leaving a note if he'd left. These things weren't normal for the Japanese boy to do.

Yao tried calling again, nothing. It was bad enough that Yao had been turned into a girl a few days ago, but now her little brother was in trouble of some kind.

Arthur had invited them to a meeting that was soon and Kiku was supposed to come as well. Yao had been worried that Kiku might have been cursed as well.

Yao looked down at her phone. She'd been trying to get a hold of Kiku all morning with no luck. She decided to call one of the only people who would most likely know where Kiku was. Hopefully, the Greek man noticed the phone.

/Hello?/ The Greek man's voice sounded weary, like he'd been up all night or something.

"Heracles, have you seen Kiku aru?"

/Kiku? Yes, she's here playing with the cat./

"Thank God." Yao relaxed a moment before realizing. "SHE aru?!

/Yes. She came here last night saying she had woken up as a girl and had been trying to find me. Yao, what happened to my Kiku?/

"It's... um... A bit hard to explain."

/I don't mind listening./

Yao took a deep breath before explaining to Heracles about the evil curse Gilbert was under and how Arthur had tried to fix it and ended up cursing certain people. Yao told him about how she was stuck as a girl, so was Arthur, and apparently Kiku.

/Kiku looks very cute as a girl./ Was all the Greek said in response.

"Y-You're not mad at Arthur aru?"

/Of course not. I'm very happy that Kiku is with me as a girl. We've been having fun all night./

"What aru?!"

/Yes. Is something wrong?/

"Alright." Yao took a deep breath. "Remember those boxes Alfred had given each couple aru?"

/Yes. Kiku put them in the closet at my house./

"Good aru. Do me a favor and have Kiku use a few of those sticks, then call me back and tell me the results aru."

/Okay!/

Yao rolled her eyes as she hung up with the Greek. She didn't really like Kiku being with him. She didn't like the idea of Kiku having his child even more. She worried for her... What would she have to call Kiku now? Her sister? That felt weird to say. She decided to only call Kiku her sister in public.

After Yao got back to the house she now lived in with Ivan, her phone rang.

She sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello aru?"

/Yao, guess what!/ The Greeks voice was cheerful, which didn't feel like a good thing to Yao.

"What aru?" Yao was nervous about what the Greek could possibly be so happy about.

/The sticks Kiku used all said positive!/ The Greek's usually soft voice was loud enough for Ivan to look over at Yao from the couch. /I'm going to be a father!/

"WHAT?!" Yao yelled through the phone.

"What's wrong, Yao Yao?" Ivan had walked over and now had his arms around Yao's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"My little brother is going to have a baby with Heracles!"

"Congrats, Heracles and Kiku!" Ivan took Yao's phone and smiled. "You've become one!"

/Thank you, Ivan./ Kiku spoke now, sounding happy to be having a child. /You and Yao can visit to see the baby anytime after it's born./

"Thanks, Kiku." Ivan smiled. Yao was trying to get her phone back, but Ivan had one hand on her head, pushing Yao away. "You know, Yao and I have become one as well."

/"WHAT?!/" Yao, Kiku, and Heracles all yelled at the same time in surprise and shock.

"Da. Yao will have my child! Then the two can play together!"

/I guess that would be nice./ Kiku spoke softly again. /I hope you have a nice rest of the week until the meeting. Heracles and I told Arthur that we'd be going./

"Do svidaniya, Kiku." Ivan smiled as he hung up the phone and handed it back to Yao.


	15. North American Bros! 2

Cursed Chapter 14

North American Bros

Matthew and Alfred sat there in silence as their parents told them the news. Matthew was surprised that his 'sister' hadn't attacked Francis yet. Alfred had specificly told him not to get their mother pregnant again.

As if almost on cue, Alfred sprung from the couch and pounced on Francis, trying to strangle him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING! I SPECIFICLY SAID YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DO THAT WITH ARTHUR!"

"Alfred." Arthur tried to get the attention of the American. "Alfred... ALFRED F. JONES GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"But, Arthur..."

"No buts, Alfred. It's not Francis' fault this time. It's mine for getting drunk." Arthur said the last part softer, but both Alfred and Matthew heard it clearly over Francis' pleas for mercy from Alfred.

"So... It was an accident this time?" Arthur nodded. Alfred quickly jumped off of Francis and appologized.

"Looks like you're off the hook this time." Alfred smiled shyly and went to sit back on the couch.

Arthur just sighed and looked over at the American girl, now noticing her attire.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?!"

"Flora took me shopping since my clothes are too big." Alfred explained. "She had me get this one and I wanted to see your reaction to it."

"I think it looks fabilous on you, mon ami!" Francis smiled with approval at the short blue skirt and skimpy red and white top, slightly covered by a smaller version of Alfred's usual jacket. "I can see many wonderful young men fawning over you!"

"That's not a good thing, you bloody frog!" Arthur snapped. "Those clothes are too skimpy! It's pretty much yelling for someone to rape her! I don't want that to happen!"

"I'll be fine, Arthur." Alfred reasured her mother. "Matt refuses to leave my side when we go out in public now, except when I go to the bathroom. He stays outside the bathroom until I come out. I swear, Mattie is a super protective little bro!"

"Alright, I guess that could work. I still don't approve of your outfit."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, a proper young lady doesn't wear something so short. What are you gonna lecture me about next? My diet?"

"Are you mocking me, young lady?" Arthur growled at Alfred. Matthew decided that this was a good time to go make breakfast and get away from the Brit and American before things got out of hand.

Francis agreed with this idea and left to help him, leaving the two 'women' to sort everything out.

Later at breakfast, everyone ate in silence.

Until Alfred decided to break the silence.

"Is it ok if I invite Kiku over to watch some anime?"

"That sounds wonderful! You two really seem to bond over that stuff!" Francis smiled at Alfred before wrapping his arm around Arthur. "What do you think, mon cheri? Should Alfred have a friend over to have fun?"

Arthur rolled her eyes at Francis and nodded, not looking at Alfred.

"Go have fun!" Francis smiled as Alfred finished the last of her breakfast, put her dishes in the sink, then ran off to call Kiku.

"Amazing!" Arthur spoke after watching Alfred leave. "Alfred never put her dishes away when she left the table before!"

"I guess this curse has changed more than just Alfred's looks." Francis smiled.

"I still don't get why it effected her." Arthur mumbled. "I mean, everyone so far has been part of a couple, so..."

"You think we're a couple?" Francis smiled.

"What? Uh... I-I said that? DAMIT, TINK!"

Francis tilted his head in confusion. He had no idea what Arthur meant by that last bit.

"Tinker Bell putting words in my mouth." Arthur grumbled, not noticing the confusion in Francis' eyes.

"Another one of you imaginary friends, mon cheri?"

"Why the bloody hell do people think that? They're real! Only certain people can see them! Like wizards, or children!"

"Yes, I remember when the boys used to talk to imaginary creatures." Francis pulled Arthur closer. "Alfred always tried to show me his pet flying bunny. And Matthieu used to claim that he was playing with fairies."

"They were really there, you know."

"If you say so, mon cheri."


	16. GerIta 3

Cursed Chapter 15

GerIta

Ludwig walked into the living room. It was almost lunch time by now, and Feliciano hadn't come back from her walk in the park with Bridget. Ludwig had stayed home to keep Amelia from stressing Feli out. Feli didn't need alot of stress in her state.

Ludwig looked around at the books laying on the couch and the toys strewn out on the floor. The two girls had abandoned their things and had disappear.

He walked into the kitchen and found Candace making pizza using Feli's recipe book. Her older sister Amelia was trying to help her, and failing to be much help.

"Vhat are you girls doing?" Both girls turned to see their adopted father leaning on the doorframe, a scowl on his face. "If you're hungry, you could have just asked me to-"

"But we wanted to make pizza!" Amelia cut Ludwig off.

"Y-You can help us!" Candace gave her adopted father a big, sweet, shy smile that seemed to melt even the toughest of hearts. "Then the three of us could bond!"

Ludwig smiled and walked over to the two girls.

"So," Ludwig looked at the recipe book. "Vhat kind of pizza are ve making?"

Feliciano walked through the park with Bridget. Ludwig had stayed home with Amelia and Candace.

"Maybe we should go check on Arthur." Feli suggested as she and Bridget got some ice cream. "I haven't seen him since the day I turned into I girl."

"Yeah." Bridget nodded. "It would be nice to visit Uncle Artey, but we should bring Daddy, Amelia, and Candace with us."

"Ve! Good idea!" Feli smiled and started to head home. "Let's go!"

"Moma!" Bridget giggled as she ran after her adopted mother. "Wait for me!"

The two ran off towards the house, not noticing the black van that pulled up behind them.

At the house, Ludwig had just put a sausage pizza into the oven when he heard the knock at the door.

"Coming!" Ludwig called as he walked over to the door. He opened it to see Feliciano and Bridget, each with an ice cream cone in hand.

"Good. You're back." Ludwig smiled and hugged his wife and eldest daughter before bringing them inside. "I vas zinking of training vith Kiku today, if zat's alright vith you of course."

Feli smiled at her husband. "Of course it's alright with me! Ve! The girls and I can watch!"

Ludwig smiled, for once he liked the idea of Feli watching instead of training as well.

"Very vell. After lunch, I'll call Kiku and ve'll meet in the usual training spot."


	17. PruSpa 4

Cursed Chapter 16

PruSpa

The day of the meeting had finally came and Gilbert had to go with Antonio. This meeting was to talk about Gilbert's curse. Gilbert didn't see why they needed to have a meeting about it, he hadn't done anything bad that was connected to the curse. Well, he did almost beat up Arthur once when he was pregnant with Melody, but why would they just now worry about that? It had been about half a year since that had happened.

"Ready, mi corazon?" Antonio asked as he came up behind Gilbert and wrapped his arms around him. "Kanoni agreed to watch Melody while the three of us go to the meeting."

"Alright, Toni." Gilbert pulled out of Antonio's grip and kissed Antonio on the cheek. "Guess it's time to go."

Their guest, Chao, waved goodbye and smiled. Kanoni stood next to him with Melody in her arms.

"Bye, bye." Melody waved to her parents and uncle as they left for their meeting.

The meeting was more personal than others. This meeting had less nations attend and it took place at Arthur's house.

A spikey haired blonde was sitting on one couch with Francis, another blonde girl, and Matthew. Ivan and Yao were sitting on the other couch with Kiku and Heracles. Gilbert and Antonio just stood and waited to see if anyone else would come.

After some time, the door bell rang. The spikey haired blonde got up and walked to the door. She opened the door for Gilbert's little brother Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Glad you two could finally make it." Gilbert snickered. Feli's face turned bright red(just like an angry Tink).

"Ve! Why don't you stop picking on us so much?!" Feli snapped at Gilbert. "Not all of us can control the effects of your stupid curse!"

"Feli, calm down." Ludwig carefully wrapped his arms around Feli. "Let's go over here." The two of them walked over to the opposite side of the room.

"What's up with Feliciano?" There was worry in Romano's voice, the first time Gilbert had ever heard the Italian like that.

"Zhe question ve should be asking, is vho ze heck zose two are?!" Gilbert pointed to the two blondes. "And vhere's Arzhur? It's his house, he should be here."

"H-He is." The spikey haired blonde looked at Gilbert with nervous green eyes. "B-But..."

"Dude, Arthur messed up on that limiting spell on your curse!" The other blonde shouted, making Matthew wince from the sound. "The spell caused some of us to get girlified!"

Gilbert tilted his head in confusion, leaning against Antonio's shoulder without realising.

"Alfred and I were turned into girls along with a few other countries." The spikey haired blonde explained. "I'm Arthur, Alfred is the annoyingly loud, unlady-like blonde next to Matthew."

"Vait... Vho else is like zis?" Gilbert lifted his head and looked at the other nations that were in the room. "No one else looks different."

"Actuarry, Girbert." Kiku spoke up, his voice seemed rather high in pitch today. "Yao and I are femare too."

"China's a girl?" Gilbert asked, when Kiku nodded, he shouted. "CALLED IT!"

"I WASN'T A GIRL ORIGINALLY ARU!" Yao yelled at Gilbert. Sadly, he was also yelling in Ivan's ear. "THAT STUPID CURSE OF YOURS GOT ME STUCK THIS WAY ARU!"

"Yao-yao stop yelling now da?" Ivan asked as he stroked Yao's shoulder calmly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ivan aru!" Yao appologized and kissed Ivan on the cheek. "I forgot you were sitting there."

"Can ve get on vith ze meeting already?!" Ludwig yelled to get everyone's attention. "Zere are a few announcements to be made after England's explanation of all zis!"


	18. FrUK 4

Cursed Chapter 17

FrUK

Everyone sat somewhere in the living room now. Francis, actually being a gentleman for once, had brought out chairs from the dining room for the people without a seat.

Once Arthur had explained the situation, everyone had a better understanding of how Arthur's limitation spell had worked. Apparently, instead of just cutting down the effects of Gilbert's curse, the spell had split the curse into six parts.

One of the parts stayed with Gilbert in the form of his golden locket. The other five each hid among a nation's clothing.

After the explanation, Arthur cast a spell to make each fraction of the spell reveal itself.

Everyone waited as flashes of color appeared on each female nation.

In a flash of red, a red plastic flower appeared on a headband in Yao's hair. In a flash of blue, a dark blue scarf appeared around Alfred's neck. A green bracelet appeared on Arthur's wrist in a flash of green light. A white collar appeared around Kiku's neck, and a yellow pendant appeared around Feliciano's neck.

"Wow!" Alfred exclaimed as she played with the blue scarf around her neck. "Love the new accessories, Arthur!"

"Good thing that you like it." Arthur smiled as she fiddled with her bracelet in pain. "Because I believe we're stuck with them."

"What aru?!" Yao exclaimed as she tried to pull the headband off, wincing in pain as the band held onto her head. "I don't wanna wear this all the time aru!"

"Now you know how I feel." Gilbert rolled his eyes and pulled his locket out from under his shirt.

"At least you can hide your locket as a guy aru! How am I supposed to hide a flower headband aru?!"

"We'll find out when we turn back into males." Arthur told them. "Until then, we're stuck with them."

"How long will we be like this, Arthur?" Alfred asked. "I mean, I know you'll be like this for almost a year, but what about the rest of us?"

"About a year?" Gilbert repeated. "Ze pieces should only keep you as a girl for about a veek or so. Ze only reason Arzur vould be stuck as a girl for zat long vould be... if..." Gilbert's voice faded into a gasp.

"What? What's wrong?" Kiku asked Gilbert.

Gilbert's shocked face slowly turned into a happy one.

"Gilbert?" Ivan was confused.

"Guys." Gilbert looked at everyone in the room with a large grin. Antonio, Francis, Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred were the only ones who didn't look confused. "I zink Arzer is pregnant."

"What aru?" Yao looked at Arthur in astonishment. "Really aru?"

Arthur nodded. Everyone cheered and congratulated Arthur.

"Who's the father?" Heracles finally spoke up. The others nodded in agreement.

"Um... Well..." Arthur twiddled her fingers nervously. "It's..."

"It's Francis." Alfred flatly finnished the sentence Arthur couldn't quite get out.

"Francis?" Antonio tilted his head slightly. "I thought you didn't like him anymore."

"Well..." Arthur looked at Antonio, her face a bit red with embarrassment. "We... We were drunk when it happened."

"Oh." Antonio just sat on his hands and clamped his mouth shut for the rest of the time.

"Don't worry, Arthur." Kiku smiled at Arthur. "You are not the onry one who is going to have a chird."

"You're having a kid too?!" Alfred almost shouted accross the room. "That's so awesome!"

"Thank you, Arfred." Kiku smiled and placed her head on Heracles shoulder. "But I'm not the onry other one."

"What do you mean?" Arthur looked at Kiku in confusion.

"Ivan tord me about it." Kiku told her. "So he and Yao shourd terr you."

"Yao too?" Alfred asked. "Why is every couple having children and I'm still single and alone!"

"You're not alone, Alfred." Matthew put his arms confortingly around his sister. "Even when Flora and I aren't at your house, you still have that pirate roommate, right?"

"Yeah..."

"See? You're not alone!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Guys?" Ivan spoke up as he looked around the room at the others. "I just realized something. No one has seen any of the Nordic five since that meeting after Gilbert had been rescued from that other worldly prince."

"Yes." Arthur now looked concerned. "I hope nothing bad happened to them."


	19. NORDICS

Cursed Chapter 18

NORDICS!

Finland woke up in the morning with Sweden as usual. Nothing seemed that different. Finland sat up and slumped into the bathroom sleepily.

He splashed water on his face to wake himself up fully and got dressed. Finland checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror. His clothes seemed to not fit right.

"What's with my clothes today? They don't fit right!" Finland struggled with gettting his clothes to look right. Once he felt like the clothes fit right again, he looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed that his hair was a bit longer and his chest was a bit humped in the front.

"Heh. That's funny." Finland told himself. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was a girl!" He laughed at the thought, until he felt his chest and found those same two humps on his chest. His eyes widened, he checked under his shirt and, sure enough, he found that they were real.

"I-I really am a girl?" He asked himself as he looked back at himself in the mirror. "Norway has to be behind this!"

Finland ran down the hall, ignoring Sweden and Denmark's questions about what was wrong. Finland never ran down the hall towards Norway's room. Normally if he ran, it was away from Norway's room.

Finland slammed the door open and marched over to Norway, who had just walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Fin." Norway seemed to force a smile onto his face, like he was hiding something. "Wh-What's up?"

"Turn me back." Finland growled as he cornered Norway.

"Wh-What do you mean, Finny?"

"Turn me back!" Finland almost yelled. "You're the one with the magic! You're the only one here who could have turned me into a girl in my sleep!"

"You think I did that?!" Norway yelled as well, his voice squeaking a bit. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't use spells on myself!"

"What do you mean?" Finland had calmed down a bit now, reassuring Denmark and Sweden that Finland wouldn't bite their heads off if they poked them in.

"I mean..." Norway began before taking his hat off and pulling a hair tie out of his hair, causing long blonde locks of hair to tumble down along his back. "I-I'm kinda a girl as well."

"Really?"

"I know! Who would do this kind of thing?"

"This is so cool!" Denmark burst out as he ran over and hugged Norway. "Norge is a girl!"

"Looks like we had some evesdroppers." Finland chuckled as Sweden slowly walked into the room.

"Is it safe?" He joked with a rarely seen smile. "We're not gonna have to deal with monster Finny, are we?"

"Who are you calling a monster, Su-san?" Finland giggled and hugged Sweden. "If anyone's the monster in this relationship, it's mister Big,-Tall,-And-Scarey looking down at me."

"I'm no monster." Sweden scooped Finland up, making the smaller nation squeal a bit. "I just look the part."

"Hey, every monster needs his beautiful princess captive." Denmark pointed out, his arm draped over Norway's shoulders now. "The princess so beautiful that the monster must scoop her up," Norway squeaked in protest as Denmark scooped him up bridel style. "And take her back to his den!" Norway started banging at Denmark's chest as he ran off to his own bedroom with Norway still in his arms.

"Denmark! Put me down before I turn you in-" Norway's threat was cut off by the sound of Denmark's bedroom door closing.

"Now what?" Finland asked as he looked back at Sweden.

Sweden put Finland back down onto his own feet. His previous smile had been replaced by his usual frown.

"I think I need to call some of the other nations. Maybe they'll know why this happened to you and Norway." Sweden walked into the hallway and off towards the phone. "Go check on Iceland. We haven't heard from him all morning."

"Alright, Su-san." Finland smiled and ran off to the end of the hallway.

Iceland had wanted to stay farther away from the other Nordics, so his room was at the very end of the hall.

Finland knocked on the door and waited a few minutes for the small nation to respond.

"Iceland?" Finland knocked on the door again. Iceland normally tried to ignore them later on in the day when Denmark or Norway got on his nerves. "Iceland, are you there?"

"Go away!" Finland backed up a bit at the reply he finally got from Iceland.

"I-Iceland? It's just me, Finland. Please, can I come in? We've all been worried about you not making an appearance all morning."

"Really? All of you?"

"Well, I don't think it crossed Norway and Denmark's minds. Besides, they're busy in Denmark's bedroom anyway."

"Alright." Finland smiled again as he heard the door unlock. "You can come in."

Finland walked in and looked at Iceland, who was closing the door. Iceland was wearing his usual clothes, but something seemed different about him. His hair was slightly longer than usual, his waist seemed thinner, and his chest was a bit wider, like Finland's and Norway's.

Finland covered his mouth quickly as he gasped.

"I-It happened to you too!"


	20. RoChu 4

Cursed Chapter 19

RoChu

After wondering about the Nordics, everyone decided to go home. Arthur said that she and Francis would go over to where the Nordics were staying to see if they were alright.

Ivan was worried too. He always felt like he was responsible for the other nations that lived around him, especially Finland and the Baltics.

Yao tried to keep Ivan's mind off of his "little brothers" by talking to him about that huge lie he had told everyone.

A few days ago, Kiku and Heracles had called and told Ivan and Yao that Kiku was going to have Heracles child. Sure, Yao had been a bit jealous that her younger sibling was going to actually have a child and Yao most likely wasn't. Yao had three adopted children that lived with Ivan, she didn't need a baby. But hearing that Kiku was pregnant made Yao want a baby so badly.

Ivan must have noticed Yao's jealousy, or he might just have wanted people to think he'd actually got Yao to become one with him. He had told Kiku and Heracles that Yao was expecting his child, even though Yao knew very well that she wasn't.

Once they had started talking about Arthur and Kiku's pregnantcies at the meeting, Kiku told everyone what Ivan had told her. Yao had felt so embarrassed that everyone now believed that she was pregnant with Ivan's child.

"Technically, it doesn't have to be a lie after tonight." Ivan smiled down at his Chinese wife.

"Ivan!" Yao's face was bright red, she knew exactly what the Russian was implying. "I can't do that aru!"

"Would you rather tell everyone that we lied because you were jealous of Kiku, da?"

"N-No aru, but-"

"Come on." Yao squealed as Ivan scooped her up bridle style and walked into the house. "The kids are still in school for another couple of hours, and I have the day off because of the meeting."

Yao blushed as Ivan placed her down on her back on their bed, he got up ontop of her with a smile. "We should have a little fun."

"Ivan! Get off aru!" Yao pushed at Ivan's chest as the large Russian pressed closer.

"Come on, Yao-yao." Ivan got off and sat on his side of the bed, looking at Yao with a puppy dog pouty face. "Surely you don't want me to be called a liar, do you?"

"Awww! Alright aru. But just until two o'clock aru." Yao caved in, she never could say no when Ivan looked so adorable. She never caved when the children tried that face though, only when Ivan did it.

"Yay!" Ivan smiled as he jumped up, closed the bedroom door and curtains, and pounced on Yao. With a smile, Ivan gave Yao a very affectionate kiss.

Two o'clock came quicker than the two had expected. They were in the middle of a little "fun" when Yao's alarm clock went off. The two jumped away at the sound.

"Looks like time is up." Yao gasped as she got up and put her clothes back on. "The children will be home soon."

"Da." Ivan nodded as he did the same. "I'll start figuring out what we'll have for dinner."

"Dinner won't be for another few hours!"

"Well, with this family, it's hard to make something everyone will like."

"True." Yao walked over and kissed Ivan. "You do that while I clean up. I still have to get chores done aru."

"You work so hard, Yao-Yao." Ivan wrapped his arms around Yao. "Why not give it a rest for today, da?"

"What do you expect me to do until the kids get home aru?"

"Mother? China?" Mongolia called as she opened the front door.

"This is why Mother needs to get a car. We can't tell if they're home until we walk inside. For all we know, they could be doing stuff they don't want us to see! Like making cakes!"

"Making cakes?"

"Yeah. Ever heard of 'bun in the oven'?"

"What's that got to do with cakes?"

"Well, it's the same concept."

"Oh."

Ivan and Yao walked out of the bedroom to see Mongolia, Adam, and Pak standing by the front door.

"Looks like they're already here, da?"

"Shut it, aru."

The three kids turned to look at their adopted parents.

"Mother! Father/China!" The three called out in unison, Mongolia being the only one who called Yao China instead of Father.

"Hello, kids!" Ivan smiled and went over to hug the three children. "How was school?"


	21. Sky X Al

Cursed Chapter 20

North American Bros

It had been about three months since the meeting about the effects of Gilbert's curse. Alfred was sitting on the couch in her living room, eating a double cheeseburger with anchovies and chocolate sauce.

Alfred's roommate, Sky Sparrow, had known about Alfred being stuck as a girl since he'd returned from his trip to South America the day after Alfred and Matthew had returned from their meeting. He had hung out with Alfred the same as usual that night. But now, it was three months later, and Alfred was still a girl and acting like she was a pregnant woman.

"Al?" The pirate's voice was small as he adress his pal. "Is everything a'right?"

"I'm fine, Sky!" Alfred snapped, making Sky jump. "Why can't you just go on your ship and sail off to China and leave me alone?"

"First of all, you're my land-loving best friend, I'd never leave you while you're like this. Second, Yao banned me from sailing to China because of a little rum accident."

Alfred just grumbled and took a large bite out of her cheeseburger.

"You sure you're fine, mate?" Sky looked at his pal with worry. "You know you can tell your best bud anything."

Alfred took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Sky..."

"Yes?"

"You know that game we liked to play a few months ago because we were just a couple of single guys alone in a house together?"

"Why do I think I know where this will go?"

"I-I think I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!" Sky stood up with an annoyed expression. "'Wear a condom' Flora told me! I told her 'no prob, Flo! We're both men! Nothing will happen!' Why didn't I listen?!"

"Sky..."

"WHAT?!" Alfred shrank back from his roommate's outburst, tears leaking from Alfred's eyes. Sky took a deep breath before sitting down on the couch and hugging Alfred comfortingly. "Al... I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have yelled. It's just... I don't know! I think of you as my best friend, and then this happens!"

"Your not mad at me, are you, Sky?" Alfred's blue eyes were wide and full of fear and worry. "I can always get rid of it if you're mad!"

"No... Please... D-Don't get rid of the child, Al." Sky rubbed his face with his hands. "Oh my god. What are we gonna do, Al? Oh god. This. This is gonna haunt me everytime I try to get a girl!"

"Well..." Alfred smiled at Sky. "Girls do like guys who take good care of children."

"Really?" Sky gave Alfred a puzzled look.

"Yeah! Dude! This can be great for us!"

"Hey. As long as I don't have to act like I'm your boyfriend, I'll be fine with it!"

"Then it's settle!" Alfred smiled, stealing a kiss before racing off to her bedroom. Sky just stared as Alfred disappeared up the stairs, his face turning a bright crimson.

"Al, you sneaky devil!" Sky yelled before chasing after Alfred. The two laughed as they ran around the house, chasing each other until Alfred tired out.

"Al, we... We should tell your family." Sky huffed as he came to a stop in front of the couch, where Alfred had returned to laying on. "They have every right to know."

Sky plopped down on the couch next to Alfred's head. Alfred smiled and scooted up a bit so her head was laying in Sky's lap, causing the pirate to turn crimson once again.

"Maybe after a nap, Dude. I'm pooped!"

Sky smiled and turned on the TV and watched Pirates of the Carribean while Alfred snoozed with his head in Sky's lap. Sky commented a couple of times about his father's crazy antics in every movie he watched.

'If only us Sparrows were unable to get a girl pregnant by mistake just like we can't get drunk.' He thought to himself.


	22. GerIta 4

Cursed Chapter 21

GerIta

Feliciano had slept in that day. Ludwig had the day off and was making breakfast for his love. Candace decided to help while her sisters argued over Gilbert's new video game.

Feli woke to Ludwig walking into the bedroom. Ludwig carried a tray filled with some very delicious looking food over and sat it in Feli's lap.

"Luddy?" Feli looked up at the German. "What's all this for?"

"I just zhought you'd like breakfast in bed today, Feli."

"I helped make it." Candace smiled and stood next to Ludwig.

"Ve. It's wonderful." Feli smiled. "Thank you."

"Anyzhing for you." Ludwig leaned in and kissed Feli on the forehead.

"Ve." Feli just sighed happily as she ate the delicious breakfast her husband and youngest daughter had made.

As they were finising up breakfast later, a knock came from the front door. Ludwig walked over to the door and opened it. Arthur and Francis were waiting at the door.

"Good morning, Ludwig." Arthur smiled at the German.

"H-Hello, Arzhur. Francis." Ludwig let the two inside and went to the kitchen. "Can I get you two anyzhing?"

"I'm fine." Francis replied.

"Actually, I-I'm kind of craving pancakes, but you don't have to make any for me! I-I'll just settle with some fruit."

"It's no trouble, Arzhur." Ludwig returned with a plate filled with pancakes for Arthur, and a glass of wine for Francis. "Feli vas craving zhe same zhing, so ve have plenty. Also, Gilbert left some wine here last week, and I'm pretty sure vhen you said you're fine you vere lying."

Arthur ate the pancakes happily as Francis sipped the wine Ludwig had given him. He'd actually been feeling really nervous ever since the meeting three months ago.

Ludwig just sat in the arm chair and watched Bridget walk in with a puzzle. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw Francis.

"Bloody frog!" Bridget muttered before turning around and racing to the room she shared with Amelia.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Arthur asked as she looked over at Francis. "And why did she call you bloody frog?"

"She and her sisters kind of... Well... Think I'm a demon."

"Why?"

"Ja. Vhy?" Ludwig was just as confused as Arthur. He knew the Frenchman had hurt the girls at one point in their lives, but this seemed fairly new.

"Look! I did some things in my past that I'm not proud of! But I've decided to turn over a new leaf! I don't want to be the man who hurt so many while trying to find love! I just wish to be a new man, and to have a new life!"

Arthur smiled and leaned on Francis's shoulder.

"I can make it happen, you know."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on, frog." Arthur finished shoveling her pancakes into her mouth and grabbed hold of Francis's hand, dragging him out of the house. "Have a nice day, Ludwig! Tell Feli we said hi!"

Ludwig waved back as Arthur dragged Francis off to her house. He just chuckled and closed the door. He shook his head, smiling, before he walked back up stairs to check on Feli.

Feli was fast asleep. Ludwig smiled and slipped into bed next to her and wrapped his arms gently around her. Pretty soon, he fell asleep as well.


	23. PruSpa 5

Cursed Chapter 22

PruSpa

Gilbert and Antonio had been dragged along with Ludwig and Feliciano the next day to go shopping for the baby Feli was expecting. Gilbert had left Melody in Kanoni's care and he hoped Romano wouldn't pull anything.

"Melody will be fine, mi corazon." Antonio wrapped his arms around Gilbert comfortingly. "Romano knows better than to hurt any child of mine. I could easily kick him out of the house."

"It just vorries me a little for her to be alone at zhe house vizh such a filzhy mouzhed man." Gilbert leaned in and kissed Antonio before going back to helping his brother and 'sister'-in-law. Feli was looking at some adorable baby outfits.

"Maybe you shouldn't buy clozhes for zhe baby until you know vhat gender it is." Gilbert suggested as Feli picked up a cute pink dress that said "Mommy is Awesome!".

"Ve? No. This isn't for my bambino!" Feli smiled happily as she put the dress in the shopping cart that Ludwig was pushing back and forth with boredom. Clothes shopping is never something a guy does voluntarily unless they were anything like Feli and Gilbert.

Antonio and Ludwig were feeling extremely bored as the other two gushed over how cute some of the baby clothes were. Both men had smiles plastered to their faces to please their partners.

"Melody vould look so awesome in zhis little sundress!" Gilbert cooed as he and Feli looked at the clothes. "Vait... Shouldn't ve be looking for zhings for yours and Vest's baby?"

"Ve! That's right!" Feli grabbed hold of Gilbert's hand and dragged him off towards some baby furniture. "Come on, Doitsu!"

"Danke." Ludwig muttered as he and Antonio brought the cart over to where Gilbert and Feli were now looking at cribs. "No more clozhes shopping."

"Si." Antonio moaned. "And it sadly doesn't stop for another 18 years after the child is born."

"Vhat?"

"Si. Even now that Melody is born, Gilly still likes to go clothes shopping for the little bebé."

"Mein Gott. I don't zhink I'll last zhrough any more of Feli gushing over girl clozhing. Vhat if zhe child is a boy?"

"I'm sure things will be fine!"

"You zhink so?"

"Si! You'll get over it and even if it is a boy, Feli will probably still buy dresses for him. You know how Feli is."

"Ja." Ludwig smiled a bit as he watched his love pick out a beautiful crib for the baby. "Ich weiß."

-o-o-o-

After helping Ludwig and Feli unload the car and start setting up the baby's room, Gilbert was really tired.

Antonio smiled and took Gilbert home, saying goodbye to his sobrinas and their parents before he left.

Once they were home, Gilbert went to bed while Antonio had started dinner. Melody came into the kitchen and sat down on the floor. She played with her blocks until Romano walked in and playfully knocked them down, expecting the child to laugh. Instead, her face scrunched up like she was going to cry.

"No, no. Please don't cry, bambino!" Romano pleaded.

"Bastardo." Was all that came out of the baby's mouth, shocking both Romano and Antonio.

"Lovi, why is mi hija cursing at you?" Antonio glared angrily at the Italian.

"I-I might have forgotten to close the door to my bedroom when I was on the phone with Francis." Romano's face was bright red with embarrassment. "I sorta called him a bastardo. She must have crawled into my room and heard me say it."

"Lovi, please try to watch your language around Melody from now on, alright? Next time Gilly and I leave Melody with you, if she curses when we get home, you'll be out on the streets."

"Yes, jerk ba- I mean Antonio." Romano caught himself before he cursed in front of Melody again. He couldn't afford his own place yet, and he doubted that he could survive out on the streets.

"Good boy." Antonio patted Romano on the back and walked off to his and Gilbert's bedroom. "I'm gonna go wake up Gilly. Keep an eye on Melody."

"Sissignore." Romano muttered and picked up the small child from the ground. "Tuo padre è molto fastidioso."

The little girl giggled as Romano had started speaking full out Italian. Her blonde cowlick on the top of her head bounced and her blue eyes sparkled as she giggled.

Romano just rolled his eyes and carried Melody back to the living room.


	24. FrUK 5

Cursed Chapter 23

FrUK

"Y-You're sure you know what you're doing, Arthur?" Francis asked as he stood in the middle of the room in Arthur's basement, without any clothes on. "Th-This feels weird."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

"It feels WEIRD to YOU?" Arthur looked Francis up and down before tilting her head. "Since when?"

"Since you started stripping off my clothes as soon as you brought me down here." Francis whimpered, crossing his arms over his chest. "This idea to change me is quite scary, mon cheri."

"You're the one who said you wanted to change."

"Yes, well..."

"Let's just try it, okay? I'll change you back if you don't like it."

"A-Alright, mon cheri."

"Great!" Arthur smiled, pushing Francis to the center of the room. She wore dark robes and held up a star tipped wand as she stepped out of the circle Francis stood in. She started to chant a spell. Red smoke rose from the ground and swirled around Francis until he was completely engulfed in red smoke.

Once the smoke had faded, Arthur gasped in shock.

"What? What is it, mon cheri?" Francis asked, scared to look at himself. "It's not that bad is it?"

"Bad?" Arthur choked out. Francis just ran off to Arthur's bedroom.

"You look wonderful." Arthur croaked the words softly, knowing Francis couldn't hear her anyway.

-o-o-o-

Arthur walked into her bedroom to see the Frenchman curled up on his side of the bed in a plain t-shirt and jeans. He was holding a pillow close to him, and he was fast asleep.

A dark haired man looked down at Francis. The man wore what looked like Ancient Roman clothing. His light brown eyes gleamed as he smiled down at the sleeping Frenchman.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" Arthur couldn't help yelling at the trespasser. The man backed up as he laid eyes on the pregnant Brit.

"Oh. I-I'm-a so sorry, madam! I was-a just visiting, and I-a couldn't help-a noticing your marito. He-a looks very similar to Francis."

"Answer the bloody question, git! Who are you?"

"Ah. I'm-a Julius Vargas!"

"So you're Francis's grandfather." Arthur smiled. "My appoligies, sir. I didn't know you'd come by today. From what Feli says, I thought for sure you were dead."

"Actually, I-a haven't been on-a Earth in a long time." Julius chuckled. "I just stopped by to see Francis and the woman who is-a going to have his-a child!"

"Well... Y-You're in luck!" Arthur tried to keep from barfing at the reminder of who fathered the child inside of her. "I-I'm that woman."

"Where's Francis?"

"He's on the bed. You were just staring at him."

"Oh. Your marito is Francis. No wonder he looked so much like him." Julius smiled and looked over at the dark haired Frenchman on the bed.

"Yeah, he wanted to look different." Arthur looked over at Julius. "By the way, what does marito mean? You've said it twice now, both times refering to Francis."

"Marito is-a Italian for husband. My grandson obviously hasn't gotten over british lovers since he's with you and he used to be with a man named Arthur Kirkland."

"H-Husband?! Um... Y-You've got it all wrong! I-I am Arthur, Francis and I are divorced, and he got me pregnant because I am horrible with both spells and wine!"

"Oh." Julius just looked at Arthur's green eyes before looking away. "Now that-a you mention it, you do-a look like-a Arthur."

"I... Don't feel good." Arthur just leaned against the wall and put a hand on her forhead. Francis jolted awake at Arthur's voice saying that.

"Mon cheri, what's wrong?" Francis had jumped and was now standing next to Arthur. Arthur just looked drowsily at Francis before passing out, falling forward into Francis's arms.

"I need to call for help!" Francis started to panick, he'd placed Arthur on the bed and now paced the length of the room. "But I don't know anyone who will know what to do. I-I could call Yao, she helped last time, but she's probably stuck at her house because of her own pregnantcy."

"Yao's a girl?" Julius tilted his head in confusion. "I thought she was a boy with a ponytail."

"Normally, she is. But recently, like some of the other nations, she's stuck as a female."

"Oh. Well... I could ask-a someone that I know could help."

"Is it a ghost?"

"Yes..."

"Will they be able to find what's wrong?"

"Of course! She's wonderful with sorcerors, and pregnantcies!"

"A-Alright... C-Call her."

"I'll be right back!" Julius smiled before he ran off.

Francis kept pacing until Julius returned with a beautiful young woman. Francis froze at the sight of the girl. She had long sunny blonde hair and green eyes. She looked like Arthur, except the wand she held had a pink heart instead of a yellow star. Her bright smile faded as she looked at Francis.

"Amy." Julius spoke to the girl. "Think you can help Arthur?" He asked as he pointed to the sleeping Brit.

Amy nodded and ran over to Arthur. She used her wand to scan Arthur's body. When she was done, she smiled and looked back at Julius.

"My little brother..." Amy smiled and gestured to Arthur, making Francis a little queasy. "Is going to have baby sorcerors!" Amy seemed very happy.


	25. NORDICS 2

Cursed Chapter 24

NORDICS!

Norway walked into the living room and smiled at the others. Though it had been over three months since she, Finland and Iceland had turned into girls, she seemed larger around her midsection than her sister and friend.

Denmark still hadn't noticed, yet every other Nordic knew what was probably going on with Norway.

"Morning, Norge!" Denmark smiled and wrapped his arms around Norway. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good." Norway smiled and slipped out of Denmark's grip. "You?"

"I'm not the one whose been throwing up in the mornings." Denmark chuckled.

"I haven't been the only one, idiot!" Norway giggled and sat on the couch with her sister Iceland. "Finny and Iceland have had stomach problems too!"

"Keep me out of this!" Iceland put her face in her hands to cover the redness of her face. "Please! I don't like you talking about me having problems!"

"Call me big sister and I'll stop Iceland!"

"I don't want to!"

"Fine! I'll just tell every nation about your stomache problems!"

"No!" Iceland screamed and grabbed hold of Norway. "Big sister! Please don't tell the other nations!"

"I won't." Norway smiled, happy to have gotten her sister to call her big sister, even though it would be funnier to have the smaller nation say what Norway had tried to get her to say when they were boys. "But you have to admit, it's strange that you, Finny, and I got turned into girls and started having stomache troubles later."

"Yeah." Iceland looked down at her hands. "It is strange."

"Don't worry, ladies!" Denmark grinned, slipping into a seat between the two sisters. "England said this will be over within a year!"

"And what might happen until then?" Norway glared at the Danish man. "We don't know what you could do before the year is up."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're the pervert here!" Norway jumped up and marched off to her room. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me!"

"Norge!" Denmark called after her. "Wait up!"

"Nei!" Norway yelled as she slammed the door in Denmark's face.

Finland just smiled as she watched the two yelling through Norway's door. She rolled her eyes and leaned against Sweden.

"Norway hasn't changed much, huh?" Finlnd looked up at her love. Sweden put his arm around her and nodded.

"Hopefully you won't anymore either." Sweden joked, refering to Finland's random outbursts that had happened since they'd dicovered the gender change.

"Yeah." Finland just rested her head on Sweden's chest. She slowly drifted to sleep listening to the other Nordic couple fighting.


	26. RoChu 5

Cursed Chapter 25

RoChu

Yao sat quietly on the living room couch. Ivan was leaning against the wall.

Kiku had said she had some news to tell them that she wanted to see their reactions to. She and Heracles were coming any minute, so Yao was really anxious.

A knock at the door caused Yao to jump up. Ivan walked to the door and opened it so Yao could sit back down. She really shouldn't be getting stressed, but it was hard to stay calm when her younger sibling had something to tell them.

Ivan led Kiku and Heracle to the living room. Kiku sat down on the couch next to Yao. Heracles stood next to Ivan, leaning against the wall.

"So, Kiku." Yao began. "What is it that you wanted to tell us aru?"

"Werr..." Kiku looked at her hands as she spoke. "I-I went to the doctor for a check up. Sh-She tord me a rittre bit about the chird."

"Really aru?" Yao looked at Kiku with a small smile. "What did she say aru? Did she say if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I-It's too earry to terr what their genders are." Kiku refused to make eye contact with Yao. "But th-they're both p-perfectry hearthy."

"That's good aru... Wait... Both aru?"

"I-I'm going to have twins."

"Kiku..."

"Prease, don't yerr at Heracres, Yao. I-It's not his faurt that I'm going to have twins."

"I know aru." Yao gave Kiku a look that said 'You really think I'd do that?'.

"Your my big sister, Yao." Kiku smiled at Yao. "I was onry worried because you tend to get over protective of me."

"I do aru?"

"Yes, you do."

"Let's celebrate da?" Ivan's cheer made the two sisters jump. "Oops. Sorry, Yao-Yao. Sorry, Kiku."

"Ivan aru!" Yao scolded her husband for startling two pregnant women.

"It's arright, Yao." Kiku chuckled. "Why don't we have that celebration."

"Yay!" Ivan ran off to the kitchen happily.

"No alcohol for me and Kiku, don't forget aru!"

"Alright, Yao-Yao!"


End file.
